Bob Payne
Muppeteer Credits *The Ed Sullivan Show: Reindeer *''Sam and Friends'' *Mirinda commercials: Mirinda Craver *''Perry Como's Kraft Music Hall: Prancer *Muppet Meeting Films: Roll in "Meal Break" *The Muppet Show: African Mask, Astoria, "Scarborough Fair" Tumblers (with Kathryn Mullen, episode 511), Frogs (episode 523),[2] others (episode 314, episode 407) *Sesame Street: ''Sesame Street: Telly Monster (1979), Bertha, Building Inspector, Chet, Cousin Monster (at least one sketch), Eugene, Georgie, Green cowboy ("Try, Try Again"), Judy Finstermacher, Little Bird (Episode 1199), Mary Rhymie, Slimey (Episode 1254), Zebediah *''The Muppet Movie: Pig, Floyd Pepper (puppeteer), Dr. Teeth (puppeteer), Zoot (puppeteer) *John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Together: Waldorf (puppeteer) *The Muppets Go to the Movies: Chicken, Animal (puppeteer) *The Great Muppet Caper: Luncheon Counter Monster *The Dark Crystal: Skeksis Historian (puppeteer) *Dance Along!'' *''A Celebration of Me, Grover'' *'C is for Cookie Monster' *''Fairytale Fun'' '' Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos John Denver & the Muppets A Christmas Together part 1.png|Bob Payne with Jim Henson (file link) ‎ (← links) Frank Oz (file link) ‎ (← links) Jerry Nelson (file link) ‎ (← links) Richard Hunt (file link) ‎ (← links) Dave Goelz (file link) ‎ (← links) Steve Whitmire (file link) ‎ (← links) Kathryn Mullen (file link) ‎ (← links) Bob Payne (file link) ‎ (← links) Brian Muehl (file link) ‎ (← links) Michael Earl Davis (file link) ‎ (← links) Caroly Wilcox (file link) ‎ (← links) Cheryl Henson (file link) ‎ (← links) Phillip Huber (file link) ‎ (← links) Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppets Go to the Movies part 3.png|Bob Payne with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppets Go to the Movies part 2.png|Bob Payne with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Movie part 2.png|Bob Payne with Jim Henson (file link) ‎ (← links) Frank Oz (file link) ‎ (← links) Jerry Nelson (file link) ‎ (← links) Richard Hunt (file link) ‎ (← links) Dave Goelz (file link) ‎ (← links) Steve Whitmire (file link) ‎ (← links) Kathryn Mullen (file link) ‎ (← links) Bob Payne (file link) ‎ (← links) Eren Ozker (file link) ‎ (← links) Tony Basilicato (file link) ‎ (← links) Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Movie part 3.png|Bob Payne with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Movie part 8.png|Bob Payne with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Movie part 14.png|Bob Payne with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Movie part 15.png|Bob Payne with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Movie part 16.png|Bob Payne with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Great Muppet Caper part 1.png|Bob Payne with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos The Great Muppet Caper part 2.png|Bob Payne with Jim Henson (file link) ‎ (← links) Caroll Spinney (file link) ‎ (← links) Frank Oz (file link) ‎ (← links) Jerry Nelson (file link) ‎ (← links) Richard Hunt (file link) ‎ (← links) Dave Goelz (file link) ‎ (← links) Steve Whitmire (file link) ‎ (← links) Kathryn Mullen (file link) ‎ (← links) Bob Payne (file link) ‎ (← links) Brian Muehl (file link) ‎ (← links) Mike Quinn (file link) ‎ (← links) Brian Henson (file link) ‎ (← links) Louise Gold (file link) ‎ (← links) Robbie Barnett (file link) ‎ (← links) '' Category:Muppeteers